Dianna Agron
Dianna Agron ' (born April 30th, 1986 to Ronald S. and Mary Agron) is an American actress and singer. Her father's family originates from Russia. She is Jewish and had a Bat Mitzvah and is most known for her role as Quinn Fabray, a pretty, popular head cheerleader who gets pregnant in Glee. She also stars as Sarah Hart in 'I Am Number Four' with Alex Pettyfer, Natalie in 'Burlesque' and Minnow in 'The Romantics.' Early Life Agron was born in Savannah, Georgia, the daughter of Mary (née Barnes) and Ronald S. Agron, a general manager of Hyatt hotels. She was raised in San Francisco and also lived in Texas for several years. Agron's father's family is originally from Russia, and their original surname, "Agronsky", was altered by Ellis Island officials. Her father is Jewish and her mother converted to Judaism. Agron attended Hebrew school and had a bat mitzvah. Agron attended Burlingame High School in California. She has been dancing since the age of three, and began teaching dance as a teenager. Career Agron has appeared on television shows such as Shark, Close to Home, CSI: NY, Numb3rs and a recurring role on Veronica Mars. She then appeared as Harper on a 13-episode series of short films called It's a Mall World, directed by Milo Ventimiglia, and airing on MTV, and then on the second season of Heroes as Debbie Marshall, the head cheerleader/captain of the cheer squad at Costa Verde High School, also with Ventimiglia. Dianna has also hosted a mini Music Festival for 826LA in Los Angeles called Chickens in Love. She was among many young Hollywood stars selected to be in Wal-Mart's Ocean Pacific spring 2010 marketing campaign. The national campaign debuted in fashion, lifestyle and entertainment magazines such as Elle, Teen Vogue, Seventeen and Cosmopolitan, outdoor and online at the official Ocean Pacific website. In addition, the celebrities hosted an Ocean Pacific party in Los Angeles in late April and made personal appearances on behalf of the brand. Her most notable role is Quinn Fabray, on Glee, which has received high ratings and critical acclaim, including a Screen Actors Guild Award and a Golden Globe, since the series began in May 2009. In 2010, Agron directed the music video for "Body" by Thao with the Get Down Stay Down. She also played the small role of Natalie, girlfriend to main character Ali's love interest Jack, in the movie Burlesque alongside Christina Aguilera, Cher, and Stanley Tucci.Agron was chosen by People to be part of their Most Beautiful 2010. She also came 26th in the 2010 Afterellen.com top Hot 100 list. Agron appeared alongside Alex Pettyfer and Timothy Olyphant in the 2011 science-fiction action thriller I Am Number Four, directed by D. J. Caruso. Filimography Trivia Awwcutehug.gif Dianna-Agron-Homecoming-yearbook-435x580.jpg Dianna-Agron-dianna-agron-8731364-1937-2560.jpg Dianna Agron.jpg Glee Girls.jpg Images-3-.jpg Images-6-.jpg Images-8-.jpg ImagesCACCH9WN.jpg ImagesCALPNMR3.jpg ImagesCAUDEHT4.jpg ImagesCAWVUCR7.jpg ImagesCAYBGO5R.jpg Tumblr li8ygo5RRa1qfw326o1 500 (1).jpg 53.png|Dianna Agron aka Quin Fabray DiannaInNumberFourMovie.jpeg|Dianna in ''I Am Number Four diannaonsarahquinn.jpeg|Dianna in an interview for I Am Number Four DiannaPhotoshootAgron.jpeg dianna2.jpg 53.png ImagesCALPNMR3.jpg Dianna Agron-AYL-005057.jpg DiannaInNumberFourMovie.jpeg DiannaPhotoshootAgron.jpeg Dianna Agron.jpg Dianna agron pic.jpeg Diannaonsarahquinn.jpeg GG 2010.jpg Gg 2011 d.jpg Glee Girls.jpg Hbz-dianna-agron-2010-emmys-de.jpg Images-3-.jpg Images-6-.jpg Images-8-.jpg ImagesCACCH9WN.jpg ImagesCALPNMR3.jpg ImagesCAUDEHT4.jpg ImagesCAWVUCR7.jpg ImagesCAYBGO5R.jpg Sag 2010 d.png Tumblr li8ygo5RRa1qfw326o1 500 (1).jpg 001111.jpg 00111111111111111111.jpg 0022222222222222222.jpg 0044.jpg 004444444444444444.jpg 008888888888888888.jpg 009999999999999999.jpg 010001001010101001.jpg 01001001010101010100.jpg Cory013.jpg Mq 017.jpg Normal 0010101001010.jpg Normal 0011.jpg Normal 0011101010010.jpg Normal 007.jpg Normal 030.jpg Normal HQ017.jpg OPBR0168.jpg OPBR0238.jpg OPBR0357.jpg OPDA0016.jpg 1001-dianna-agron.preview.jpg 001111.jpg 00111111111111111111.jpg 0022222222222222222.jpg 0044.jpg 004444444444444444.jpg 008888888888888888.jpg 009999999999999999.jpg 010001001010101001.jpg 01001001010101010100.jpg 1001-dianna-agron.preview.jpg 53.png Awwcutehug.gif Cory013.jpg Dianna-Agron-Homecoming-yearbook-435x580.jpg Dianna-Agron-dianna-agron-8731364-1937-2560.jpg Dianna2.jpg DiannaAgron2009.jpeg DiannaAgronJunior.jpeg DiannaInNumberFourMovie.jpeg DiannaPF.jpg DiannaPhotoshootAgron.jpeg Dianna Agron-AYL-005057.jpg Dianna Agron.jpg Dianna agron pic.jpeg Diannaonsarahquinn.jpeg GG 2010.jpg Gg 2011 d.jpg Glee Girls.jpg Hbz-dianna-agron-2010-emmys-de.jpg Images-3-.jpg Images-6-.jpg Images-8-.jpg ImagesCACCH9WN.jpg ImagesCALPNMR3.jpg ImagesCAUDEHT4.jpg ImagesCAWVUCR7.jpg ImagesCAYBGO5R.jpg Mq 017.jpg Normal 0010101001010.jpg Normal 0011.jpg Normal 0011101010010.jpg Normal 007.jpg Normal 030.jpg Normal HQ017.jpg OPBR0168.jpg OPBR0238.jpg OPBR0357.jpg OPDA0016.jpg Sag 2010 d.png Tumblr li8ygo5RRa1qfw326o1 500 (1).jpg * She loves to cook, be outdoors, and spending time with her family and close friends * She is a vegan * She studied ballet as a kid. * Was roommates with her Glee co-star, Lea Michele for the first 13 episodes of Glee * Her father is a general manager with Hyatt, so she spent much of her youth moving between hotels in San Francisco and Savannah. * Likes elephants * Doesn't like getting blood drawn and passes out when it happens * Likes pirates and skulls * 13 and 3 are her lucky numbers * Twitter name is @alittlelamb * She & Lea Michele are best friends * She has a dog named Johnny Robby * She was crowned Home-Coming Princess in her Junior year of high school * She is Jewish * She found out she was allergic to cats after her and her old roommate, Lea Michele adopted 2 cats (the cats now live with Lea) * Her audition song for Glee was "'''Fly Me To The Moon" by Frank Sinatra * She was recently involved in 826LA's 'Spelling Bee For Cheaters' and she came 2nd place * Her first concert was 'The Who' with her dad * She directed, produced and wrote the screen play for the film 'A Fushia Elephant'. She also starred in it. * She grew up in a hotel that her dad was the manager of * She loves Reading * Her favourite book is 'Alice In Wonderland' * She has an obssesion with 'random weird pets', for example octopuses. She says she wants to have an octupus as well * She has many nicknames including Di, Lamb, Charlie and Shelby * She was in honors classes in high school * The thing that calms her down most is being at the beach listening to the sound of the water * She likes challenging herself with all types of things because it keeps it fun * She loves Friday 13ths * She has been dancing since she was 3. She started with ballet and moved on to different types when she got older * She has a tattoo on her side that says "Mary had a little lamb", as her mum's name is Mary. This is also where her Twitter name came from. * She loves Tim Burton movies * She enjoys visiting cemeteries, because she loves how peaceful they are * She taught dance lessons when she was a teenager * She has a deviated septum as a result of being punched in the nose when she was in High School. That's why her voice is nasally * Is of Russian descent * Is a Taurus * Is the first person in the Glee credits Dianna's Red Carpet Dresses (2010- Today) GG 2010.jpg|Golden Globes 2010 Gg 2011 d.jpg|Golden Globes 2011 Hbz-dianna-agron-2010-emmys-de.jpg|Emmy Awards 2010 Sag 2010 d.png|SAGs 2010 dianna-agron-sag-awards-03.jpg|SAG Awards 2011 Category:Actresses